El Pirata Terco
by E-HERO-KnightMare
Summary: Recuento de One Piece con un Luffy estúpidamente fuerte. La historia de Monkey D. Luffy en su travesía para convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas... ¡Pero con un cambio drástico! Sigue las aventuras de un Luffy más fuerte, más terco, más infantil y con su encanto de siempre. LuffyOP, LuffyHarem, Sombreros de Paja con más miembros.


**¡Hola chicos!**

**¡Nuevo fic y ahora de One Piece!**

**Espero que les guste y trataré de darles algo que o bien no se haya visto antes o que se haya visto muy poco.**

**Descargo de pertenencia: One Piece no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran maestro Eiichiro Oda y a la Toei.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Romance Dawn – El inicio del pirata con una voluntad inquebrantable –**

¿Qué es lo que más anhelan las personas en su vida?

Eso depende de cada persona en particular. Algunos dicen que es la felicidad, otros que es el tener una buena vida, tener dinero. Para otros es no sufrir.

Pero para unas personas es el ser libres.

¿Libres?

Si. Libres.

Tener la oportunidad de ser ellos mismos, de vivir sus vidas como ellos quieran, poder ir y venir, disfrutar de todo, conocer varios lugares, conocer a varias personas.

Ser verdaderamente libres.

Y en este mundo las personas persiguen sus sueños sin dudar, esperando poder cumplirlos y sin miedo a enfrentar los retos para llevarlo a cabo. Aun cuando todo el mundo este en contra, aun cuando haya personas más poderosas buscando evitar que dichos sueños se cumplan, si uno persiste puede lograrlo.

Y más si esa persona tiene una voluntad inquebrantable e inamovible.

Ahora sabiendo todo esto nos centramos en una pequeña villa en una isla. La Villa Foosha era un lugar tranquilo en donde las personas que habitaban la villa llevaban una vida tranquila. Bueno, tan tranquila como podían teniendo bandidos viviendo en los alrededores.

Ahora podemos nos dirigimos a un bar de la localidad llamado el Bar Partys. Dentro se podía apreciar una escena que se había vuelto común para los lugareños.

"¡Makino-chan, trae más cervezas por favor!" decía un hombre pelirrojo el cual se divertía riendo en compañía de sus camaradas. Este hombre era Shanks "el pelirrojo" un famoso pirata y capitán de los Piratas Pelirrojos. El capitán en cuestión se encontraba disfrutando de una tarde amena en compañía de su tripulación los cuales estaban repartidos por el bar, unos cantando, otros comiendo, otros bebiendo y otros más bailando.

"Aquí tienes Shanks" decía una hermosa mujer de pelo verde que atendía el bar. Ella era Makino la encargada del Bar Partys.

"¡Shanks! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo en tu viaje?!" decía un pequeño niño de unos ocho años al lado de Shanks. El niño era un pelinegro con una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Vestía una playera blanca con el diseño de un ancla en la parte frontal y la misma palabra a la mitad de la imagen. Los bordes del cuello y de las mangas eran de color azul oscuro. Vestía también unos shorts azules y unas sandalias. Este niño era Monkey D. Luffy, nuestro querido protagonista.

El niño estaba hostigando a Shanks porque tenía el sueño de volverse un pirata y quería viajar con Shanks y su tripulación, pero en más de una ocasión el pelirrojo no le hacía caso. Fue tanta la osadía de Luffy que el pequeño niño se hizo una herida en el ojo para demostrar que era valiente.

"Ya te lo dije pequeña ancla, aún no estás listo para lo que hay allá afuera" decía Shanks tomando su tarro de cerveza.

"Mmph" y el pequeño niño solo bufaba molesto por ser rechazado por 89na vez, pero le llamó la atención una pequeña caja que Shanks tenía a su lado.

¡!

Pero de repente el ambiente festivo se cortó cuando ingresaron al bar unos bandidos comandados por un sujeto de edad algo mayor de pelo negro y con vello facial del mismo color. Una barba y un bigote delgado.

Este era Higuma, el líder de los bandidos Higuma.

"¡Camarera, traiga todo el alcohol del lugar y mucha comida!" anunciaba el líder de los bandidos "¡Y de pasó tu hermoso cuerpo y todo gratis por supuesto! ¡JAJAJA!"

Lo dicho por Higuma asustó a Makino e hizo que Shanks y su tripulación se pusieran serios mientras que Luffy también se había molestado por lo dicho ya que él apreciaba a Makino como su onee-chan. El pequeño pelinegro veía con enojo al bandido mientras se comía una extraña fruta morada con espirales en su forma. La fruta sabía asquerosa por la expresión de Luffy, pero el niño seguía comiendo la fruta hasta acabársela.

"Veo que no tienes respeto por la linda señorita aquí presente" decía Shanks levantándose de su asiento con una mirada seria al mismo tiempo que su tripulación también se ponían en posición por si una pelea se desataba.

Resaltaban tres hombres de la tripulación de Shanks.

Uno era un hombre de pelo negro peinado hacía atrás. Vestía una playera negra, unos pantalones verdes, botas negras y una banda amarilla atada en la cintura. Llevaba un rifle metido en la faja. Este era Benn Beckman el primer oficial de los Piratas Pelirrojos.

El segundo hombre era uno de físico muy voluminoso. Vestía una playera de rayas verdes y blancas y una bandana amarrada en la cabeza con las mismas rayas. Llevaba unos lentes pequeños. Tenía también un pantalón corto de color claro y unas calcetas y zapatos verdes. También tenía una banda verde oscura amarrada en la cintura. Lo que más resaltaba era un enorme pedazo de carne que sostenía en una de sus manos. Este hombre era Lucky Roo, también miembro de la tripulación de Shanks.

El tercer y último hombre era uno delgado de labios gruesos y cabello rubio oscuro. Vestía una camisa azul y en su cabeza portaba una banda azul con su nombre. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos y zapatos negros. Tenía también algo de vello facial. Se podía notar como el hombre tenía su mano cerca de una pistola de chispa la cual estaba metida en la parte lateral de su pantalón, listo para sacarla de ser necesario. Este hombre era Yasopp el francotirador de la tripulación de Shanks.

"Te recomendaría que no te metas conmigo" decía Higuma con un tono de superioridad sacando un poster de _Se Busca_ "Tengo una recompensa de 8'000.000 de Berries lo que me hace alguien muy peligroso" presumía el jefe de los bandidos.

Pero ni Shanks ni su tripulación se inmutaba, Makino se preocupaba, los bandidos compañeros de Higuma estaban maravillados por la recompensa de su capitán y Luffy, bueno, el niño se estaba sacando los mocos.

"¿Y eso debería sorprenderme?" decía Shanks con una cara de aburrimiento "Con esa cantidad apenas y se alcanza para alimentar a Roo por tres días" decía no muy impresionado el pelirrojo.

"¡JAJAJAJA!" reían todos los miembros de la tripulación de Shanks ante lo dicho por su capitán.

"¡Hey!" bueno, menos Lucky Roo el cual se sintió ofendido.

"¡Bastardo!" gritaba Higuma molesto al momento de que sacaba su espada e hizo que Shanks y su grupo se pusieran serios mientras que Makino se espantó "¡Ahora verás cabrón, primero te mataré y luego mataré a todos los pobres diablos de esta maldita isla!"

Lo dicho por Higuma horrorizó a Makino e hizo enojar a Shanks y sus hombres. El pelirrojo estaba a punto de vapulear a Higuma y sus hombres, pero había alguien más en el bar al que no le gustaron para nada las amenazas del líder de los bandidos.

Y ahora todos lo iban a saber…

¡!

De un momento a otro todos quedaron congelados debido a una muy fuerte sed de sangre. Higuma y sus bandidos eran los más afectados pues está estaba dirigida específicamente hacía ellos, pero aun así Shanks y su gente también se congelaron momentáneamente.

Los Piratas Pelirrojos recuperaron la compostura al instante, pero aún así se encontraban nerviosos por el ambiente que se había generado. Algunos temblaban y Shanks tenía sudor recorriendo su frente. Makino, por su parte, estaba totalmente petrificada y a nada de caer desmayada.

El origen de tal sed de sangre era nada más y nada menos que Luffy el cual veía con una enorme furia a Higuma quien ya se había cagado en los pantalones.

La tripulación de Shanks estaba sumamente sorprendida. No podían creer lo que estaba haciendo Luffy. Shanks, por su parte…

'_¡Imposible!' _pensaba el pelirrojo _'¡Jamás había sentido algo así! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa con este mocoso?!'_

"Largo" fue lo único que dijo Luffy con una voz de ultratumba que les dio escalofríos a todos los presentes. Higuma ya se había desmayado y fueron sus esbirros los que lo sacaron de allí.

Luego de que se fueron los bandidos el ambiente volvía a la normalidad y Makino, quien estaba al borde de la inconsciencia por fin podía respirar con tranquilidad, y Shanks y su grupo solo se giraban a ver a Luffy el cual volvía a sacarse los mocos como si hace unos momentos no hubiera intimidado a todo un grupo de adultos.

Shanks veía con atención a Luffy y en serio consideraba llevarlo consigo luego de la muestra que había dado el pequeño pelinegro momentos atrás.

No fue sino hasta que vio la caja donde guardaba la Gomu Gomu no Mi y se dio cuenta que esta estaba abierta y luego vio de nuevo a Luffy el cual estaba picándose los dientes con un dedo.

'_No me digas que…' _pensaba el pelirrojo.

*Burp*

"Rayos, es fruta sí que sabía asquerosa"

Y con esa confirmación Shanks veía a Luffy con una extraña mezcla de intriga y molestia.

"Hey ancla, la fruta que estaba aquí… ¿en dónde está?" preguntaba el pelirrojo.

"Oh, ¿la fruta con espirales?"

"Si, esa fruta" confirmaba Shanks.

"Me la comí"

"¡Por un demonio, lo que faltaba!"

Y así terminó un día muy extraño en la Villa Foosha y luego pasaron un par de semanas en don Shanks le preguntó a Luffy el por qué quería ser un pirata y la respuesta del niño lo sorprendió.

"_¡Porque quiero ser el hombre con más libertad en el mundo y para eso debo convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas!"_

Luego de eso Shanks le explicó a Luffy lo que significaba ser el Rey de los Piratas. Todas las amenazas que debería enfrentar y los enemigos que debería superar. También le contó como él fue parte de la tripulación de Gol D. Roger y sobre como su tripulación fue la más temida de todas.

Esas palabras hicieron que el pequeño Luffy solo se emocionara más, pero a su vez hicieron que el pequeño pelinegro pensará en superar a Roger.

Pero… ¿Cómo?

La respuesta a la que llegó Luffy sorprendería a más de uno.

Luego Shanks le preguntó a Luffy si estaba dispuesto a unirse a su tripulación en un futuro, pero para sorpresa del pelirrojo Luffy declinó la oferta y por más que insistiera el niño no le quería revelar la razón.

Luego Shanks y su tripulación se marcharon de la villa para volver a su aventura no sin que antes el capitán le dejará a Luffy su sombrero de paja con la promesa de que se lo devolvería una vez el pequeño pelinegro lo superará.

Shanks no sabía que esa promesa se cumpliría más temprano que tarde…

**(Salto en el tiempo – Día de visita de Garp)**

Dentro del bar Partys se encontraba Luffy comiendo un platillo de carne preparado por Makino mientras que la peliverde atendía a otros clientes.

"Bwahaha" hasta que una estruendosa risa se escuchó fuera del local.

Entrando en el bar un hombre de edad avanzada que vestía una camisa hawaiana y unos shorts hacía acto de presencia. El hombre veía a todos los comensales los cuales el regresaba la mirada sorprendidos. No importaba cuantas veces lo vieran siempre era una sorpresa ver a alguien de su calibre en la pequeña villa.

"¡Luffy, mocoso, es hora de seguir con tu entrenamiento para ser un Marine!" esté era Monkey D. Garp, el abuelo de Luffy y vicealmirante de los Marines.

"¡Ya te dije que yo voy a ser un pirata, viejo!" gritaba Luffy con una expresión cómica de molestia.

*Boink*

"¡Wagh!"

Solo para recibir el legendario _"Puño del Amor"_ de su abuelo que lo dejó noqueado.

"Mocoso, ya te dije que tú vas a ser un Marine y te va a gustar" decía Garp tomando al inconsciente Luffy y llevándoselo ante la mirada de todos los presentes "Además de que tu tonto sueño de ser pirata sería imposible de lograr con tu loca idea"

Varias veces Garp venía a la isla para entrenar a Luffy esperando poder convencerlo de que se convirtiera en un Marine, pero el pequeño pelinegro nunca renunciaba a su sueño. Eso ponía feliz y enojado a Garp a la vez. Feliz porque Luffy era un niño – futuro hombre – que se mantenía firme a sus convicciones. Y enojado porque el enano era igual de terco que su padre, y por extensión, de él.

Pero también Garp quedaba gratamente sorprendido por el nivel de Luffy llegando al grado de considerarlo un prodigio. Ahora más que nunca quería reclutarlo para que fuera un Marine. Sabía que su nieto tenía un enorme potencial al grado de incluso creer que podría volverse el Almirante más joven de la historia. No se rendiría en intentar convencerlo de que fuera un Marine.

**(Salto en el tiempo – Día en el que Luffy parte de la villa)**

"Bien Dadan, gracias por todo, pero ya debo irme" decía un Luffy de ahora 18 años sonriendo solo como él sabía.

"Ya lárgate mocoso, además, nadie aquí te va a extrañar" decía una mujer enorme de cabello naranja rizado y unos labios gruesos. Ella es Curly Dadan la líder de los bandidos del Monte Colubo. La mujer estaba de espaldas para evitar que Luffy la viera llorar.

"¡No te preocupes Dadan, vendré a visitarte cuando pueda o cuando quiera!" decía Luffy mientras que se despedía también de todos los demás bandidos dejando a una Dadan llorosa, pero sonriente por la actitud de Luffy.

Luffy corría con dirección a la villa Foosha para poder marcharse. El chico ahora medía 1.72 cm. Vestía un chaleco rojo sin mangas y unos shorts azules además de unas sandalias junto a su inseparable sombrero de paja. El chico tenía un físico medianamente marcado y mantenía su expresión inocente e infantil.

Cuando Luffy llegó al puerto de la villa se encontró con los aldeanos, acompañados por Makino y un no muy emocionado Woop Slap, el alcalde de la villa. Todos estaban presentes para despedir a Luffy en su aventura.

"¡Hola a todos!" decía Luffy llegando para quedar frente a la multitud.

"Hey Luffy, ¿listo para partir?" decía una Makino ligeramente triste por la partida del que ella consideraba el hermanito hiperactivo y odioso que nunca tuvo.

"Shishishishi" reía Luffy "Estoy emocionado" decía Luffy viendo su pequeño barco.

A través de los años Luffy había construido un pequeño barco que lo llevaría en su travesía. En un proceso de error y aprendizaje el pelinegro termino por construir un pequeño velero los suficientemente grande para dos personas. Cómodo para una sola. Tenía unas velas blancas, pero la bandera pirata seguía pendiente luego de que Luffy recibiera más de una negativa de parte de los aldeanos cuando mostraba sus diseños ya que, según todos incluidos Makino y su propio abuelo, eran horribles y no tenía habilidad para dibujar.

"Vendré a visitarlos cuando pueda" decía Luffy subiendo a su velero y comenzando a zarpar "¡Nos vemos!"

"¡Adiós Luffy, cuídate!" se despedían todos viendo con una sonrisa y nostalgia en sus ojos la partida del joven.

"¿Estará bien?" preguntaba Makino "Digo, en más de una ocasión declaró sus intenciones, pero su idea es muy arriesgada…" la peliverde estaba preocupada.

"Nah, el mocoso estará bien" decía el alcalde Woop "Me preocupa más que logre sortear al Señor de la Costa, si no puede con él entonces su sueño acabará pronto" las duras palabras del alcalde fueron contestadas por una mirada molesta de parte de parte de Makino intimidando a Woop, pero eran ciertas.

Todos veían entonces como una enorme sombra se levantaba frente al velero de Luffy.

**(Con Luffy)**

"Oh, así que aquí estabas" decía Luffy viendo una sonrisa a una criatura de gran tamaño que parecía una especie de anguila de un tono grisáceo, ojos rojos y unas aletas azules en el frente y en la parte trasera.

*GROOAR*

La criatura, conocida como El Señor de la Costa, rugía y se lanzaba con la intención de comerse a Luffy el cual simplemente veía con una sonrisa mientras tenía una cuerda en sus manos.

Un par de minutos después…

"Y listo" decía Luffy terminando de amarrar la cuerda en El Señor de la Costa el cual solo temblaba y dejaba que Luffy terminará su labor "Tu nombre es muy largo… debería cambiártelo si vas a ayudarme en mi viaje… mmm… ¿Qué tal Cookie?"

*Mph… mph* El Señor de la Costa, ahora nombrado Cookie, asentía con una expresión similar a la de una sonrisa.

"¡Bien, ahora vámonos!" gritaba feliz Luffy mientras Cookie comenzaba a halar el velero.

"¡A la aventura!"

Y con ese grito comenzaba la travesía del que en un futuro causaría un impacto enorme en el mundo.

¡La aventura de Monkey D. Luffy había comenzado!

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

**Bien chicos, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic ahora de One Piece.**

**¿De qué va a ir este fic?**

**Bueno, personalmente me encantan dos tipos de fics de One Piece; unos que tengan a Luffy viajando al pasado (y francamente cualquier fic de cualquier franquicia con esa temática); y dos, fics en donde Luffy tenga una travesía ligeramente diferente al canon ya sea con nuevos integrantes además de los ya conocidos o una fruta diferente, aunque a mi me fascina la Gomu Gomu no Mi.**

**Así que este es mi intento para un fic de One Piece, pero con un toque nuevo (según yo porque es una idea que bien o no he visto o hay muy pocos fics con ese enfoque), así que trataré de brindarles una historia entretenida.**

**Por cierto, será harem y tengo en consideración a las siguientes chicas para el harem de Luffy:**

**Nami**

**Robin**

**Vivi**

**Boa Hancock**

**Mikita**

**¿Alguna sugerencia?**

**Y bueno, ya saben como funciona, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden enviarme un PM o dejar un review y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

**Los espero en el siguiente capítulo: "Coby, una ladrona peli-naranja y el cazador de piratas Zoro"**

**¡Los les después!**


End file.
